


What Are The Chances

by Avyiaon



Series: What Are The Chances [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: CHRIS PINE - Freeform, Captain Kirk - Freeform, Chris pine series, James T Kirk - Freeform, Star Trek Beyond, chris pine fanfic, chris pine fanfiction - Freeform, chris pine imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avyiaon/pseuds/Avyiaon
Summary: Working on a film like Star Trek Beyond is more than any young actress could ever hope for, but the result of one life changing role alters your life both personally and professionally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to preface this by saying I LOVE SOFIA BOUTELLA. I think she is amazing, and I loved the interaction between Chris, Zach and her. So, I thought that it would make an interesting love story… So in this AU, she doesn’t exist.

When you walked into the makeup trailer, at about 2:15 am, you saw Idris Elba sitting there, getting his extensive makeup put on. He mumbles a hello to you. You didn’t mind, you knew that he had a long day ahead of him, and sleeping in the makeup chair didn’t sound half bad.

The make-up artists got to work on transforming you into Jaylah. The whole thing took about 5 hours. It was daunting, but you had to admit you looked cool! Next stop was the wardrobe department.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Chris said with a smile when he saw you walk into the costume trailer.

“Mornin’!” You said, thankful for all this makeup. It was doing a bang up job concealing the constant blush you had whenever Chris was around.

“You ready for your fight scene today?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”, You said as you began to change into your costume. Chris couldn’t help but stare at you, which you pretended not to notice.

“Chris! We’re ready for you on set.” One of the production assistants said.

“Thanks. Hey, (Y/N)! I’ll see you out there. Break a leg! But, like... Not literally!” He winked at you before running off.

The day went by quick, you were in the makeup chair again after another 16 hour day. An exhausted Idris sauntered in. He looked at you and laughed a little.

“What was that about?” You ask, almost defensively. 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Everyone is going out to eat tonight. Well, everyone that has tomorrow off. So, Zoe, Jon, Zach, myself, and of course Chris will be there too.” He says with a knowing wink.

“I’ll consider it.” You said before kissing his cheek and heading home.

You head home for a bit, to change and head to a local bar to meet up with everyone. Zoe is the first to see you and runs to you excitedly!

“(Y/N)!! I’m so glad you are here! I am surrounded by testosterone.” She says as the two of you embrace.

“Hah! I’m glad I’m here, too! I needed to blow off some steam, today was hell.”

“Oh yeah, you did most of your fight scene today, right?”

“Yes she did, and she did amazing!” Chris chimed in, smiling at you with those god damn blue eyes that make you melt.

“Thanks, I mean, I messed up like 15 takes and broke a piece of the set, but yeah! Let’s go with ‘amazing’!” You laughed and walked to the bar, not noticing that Chris is close on your heels.

“Hi, can I get a Chardonnay?” You ask the bartender.

“Ooh, fancy,” Chris smirked at you. “By the way, what are you doing tomorrow?”

“I was thinking about sleeping. Why?” You laughed.

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. Maybe see the sights.” He looked at you hopefully.

“Sure! That sounds fun. Who else is going?” You said taking a sip of your wine.

“I was hoping that it would just be you and I.” He said a bit dejectedly.

“Then it’s a date!” You smiled at him before walking back to the group.

The night went by faster than you’d like, but you were also happy. You had a date with Chris tomorrow. Oh shit! You have a date with Chris tomorrow! You decided to text Zoe for advice.

(Y/N): Hey Zoe! What does one wear on a date?

Zoe: WHO ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH?!

(Y/N): .. Calm down...

Zoe: Tell me, or I swear I will come over there and force it out of you.

(Y/N): Fine! Jesus!

(Y/N): I have a date with Chris. And I don’t know what to wear and I am freaking out.

Zoe: Awwww, that is so cute. I’ll be over in the morning. I gotchu girl. <3

(Y/N): Thanks!


	2. What Are The Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris freakin’ Pine asked you on a date yesterday! Okay, breathe. Everything is going to be amazing. Better than you could have hoped for, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I LOVE SOFIA BOUTELLA. I think she is amazing. In fact I like her some much, I decided to steal her life… ish… for you, the reader. <3

You woke up to a knock on your door, you had almost forgotten that Zoe was coming over to help you pick out an outfit for your date with Chris! You shuffled to the door in your Little Mermaid nighty and sleepily opened the door.

“Good morning, sleepy head!” Zoe said handing you a coffee.

“Morning..” You slurred.

“All right, girl. You hop in the shower and I will find you something to wear.”

“What would I do without you?” you asked, taking a sip of you still too hot coffee.

Zoe laughed as she saw you wince, “Couldn’t tell you. Now hurry!”

You stepped into the steaming spray, thankful for the warmth. You took your time, making sure every inch of you was scrubbed clean before rinsing off and stepping out.

Wrapped in a towel, you walked out to the bedroom, where Zoe had three outfits laid out on the bed.

“What do you think?” She asked, hopefully.

“Did you pick out matching underwear, too?” You asked a little sarcastically.

“As a matter of fact, I did!” Zoe pointed to the piles on the bed.

“Dear God! You thought of everything.” You laughed, looking that the outfits.

The first one was your favorite leather motorcycle jacket, paired with a flannel shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

The second one was a burgundy flannel, a light brown cable knit hoodie, bootleg jeans and a pair of Chucks.

The third one and your favorite was a simple striped, over-sized t-shirt, a large maroon cardigan, your favorite ripped skinny jeans, a flannel scarf, and beige ankle booties.

“I like this one.” You said, pointing to the third one.

“I thought you would,” Zoe said, handing you the simple black matching bra and pantie set. “All right, let’s get your hair and make-up done.”

Zoe went to work braiding the underside of your hair and throwing it up in a messy bun, while you got to work on your make up. You kept it neat and simple - light on the foundation and blush, a little overboard with the highlight (but, let a girl shine - I mean, DAMN!) and a simple cat eye.

You were checking yourself out in the full-length mirror in the bathroom when there was a know at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Zoe called.

“Hey... Zoe. What are you doing here?” Chris asked.

“What are you doing here, Chris?” Zoe asked, with a teasing wink. “I’ll see you later, (Y/N)! You two kids have fun!”

You walked out of your bedroom into the living room, kind of regretting that you didn’t put more foundation on the cover up your perpetual blush that always showed up when Chris was around.

“You look great.” He breathed, looking you up and down.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” You laughed. Chris was wearing a light blue chambray shirt, with a white tee underneath, dark jeans and his favorite New York Yankees hat.

“Shall we?” He asked.

“We certainly shall. What’s first?”

“I was thinking a quick lunch and then maybe the floral conservatory, I also got tickets to Hamilton at the Vancouver Theatre. I know it’s one of your favorites and Zach said that you would really enjoy it. But, we don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” He rambled on nervously. It was cute.

“That sounds perfect.” You took his hand and walked out of the apartment, locking it behind you.

It was a beautiful Autumn day in Vancouver, you and Chris walked to a local cafe and had a quick lunch, talking about your favorite things, and getting to know each other a little better. You had been working together for 3 months, and everyone knew that you and Chris were notorious flirts. Especially with each other. But, this seemed different somehow, this felt more personal and less playful. This felt like there was a spark that just needed a little help to fan into a flame.

As you left the cafe, out of the corner of your eye you saw Chris glancing over at you like he wanted to say something, and every once in a while he would brush his hand against yours. You finally bit the bullet, when you got closer to the conservatory and grab his hand with a smile. You walked into the building, hand in hand, and were overwhelmed by the scent and sight of the flowers. You always loved flowers, really you loved all types of plants. At your house in L.A., you had a garden of all different kinds. You suddenly realized how thought full it was that Chris had brought you here.

“Well, it was Zach’s idea. He said that you love flowers.” Chris said behind you.

You laughed, nervously, not realizing you had said that out loud. You walked further into the room and noticed a parrot flying right towards you. You let out a small shriek and curled into Chris’ chest. He wrapped his arms around you, enjoying having you in his embrace, but also laughing.

“It was just a parrot.” He chuckled.

“Parrots are still large birds. And large birds kinda freak me out.” You said, laughing with your face still in Chris’ chest, enjoying his scent and his gentle touch. You looked up at him, looked into those damn blue eyes, and for a moment you thought he was going to kiss you, hoped he was going to kiss up. And he might have, if that damned parrot hadn’t landed on his head, making him laugh as you jumped away.

The two of you spent about an hour or so looking at everything that the conservatory had to offer. Chris even surprised you with a couple of bags of seeds.

“For your garden, back home.” He smiled. “We should head over to the theater.”

The walk to the theater was actually quite long, but you didn’t mind. Chris kept you entertained with stories of the previous two movies and the shenanigans that the cast pulled. He also didn’t hesitate to take your hand this time. As you walked into the theater and were shown to your seats, Chris asked if you had ever seen the show before.

“No,” you whispered “I wanted to when I was in New York, but I never got the chance. I heard it’s amazing.”

“From what I’ve been told, it is.” She said and took your hand in his. He rubbed circles into it and idly played with your fingers. After the show was over, and you both had left the theater, Chris made a slight detour to a little ‘hole in the wall’ ice cream shop.

“I won’t tell if you won’t” He smiled, and you zipped your lips at him.

You both walked back to the apartments in a comfortable silence, enjoying your ice cream. The night was still rather young, and you didn’t want this date to end. You did have another big day tomorrow.

“I had fun tonight.” He said as you both reached your door.

“I did, too.” You said, looking at him with eyes that you hope showed how much you wanted him to kiss you.

“Right,” he chuckled “Well, I’ll see you on set tomorrow.” Chris turned to walk away but hesitated. He turned back around and placed a surprisingly soft kiss on your lips. Goodnight.“

"Goodnight, Chris.”

He walked to his room, which was just down the hall, looked back at you and gave you a dopey face before walking inside. Once you were inside your own apartment and closed your door, you collapsed into a fit of giggles on the floor.

A light turned on in your living room and two voices said in unison “SLIP!!”

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! Zach, Zoe! How the hell did you get in my apartment?”


	3. What Are The Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming finally wrapped on Star Trek. You are Chris having been dating for a few months now, but haven’t taken it to the next level. While doing interviews, Chris and you can’t seem to stop flirting, let’s be honest, it’s adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I LOVE SOFIA BOUTELLA. I think she is amazing. In fact I like her some much, I decided to steal her life… ish… for you, the reader. <3

Filming was finally finished, and in the few months that you had off while the film was in post-production. You and Chris have been basically inseparable. He has taken you are several perfect dates, even some that most people would think are cliche, but you thought they were endearing. Your favorite being a trip to Disneyland. Chris treated you like a queen, he made you feel like the most important person in the world. There was so much love between the two of you, it was almost tangible. Everyone around you could see that the two of you were made for each other.

A few months later, you, Chris and Zach were sitting in front of an interviewer, talking about the new Star Trek movie. Both the boys were very touchy-feely. Especially, Chris. He was constantly playing footsies with you, holding your hand, and rubbing your back.

After the interviews were over for the day, and you finished showering, there was a knock at your hotel room door. While in your towel, you look through the peephole to see the face of your handsome boyfriend.

“Hey baby,” you said with a smile. “what are you doing over here? … With a bottle of wine.”

“Well, I thought that we could crack this baby open, and maybe watch a movie or something. It’s been a long day, and I just want to hold you.” He said, walking into the room.

You kissed him and walked back into the room. “What do you want to watch?” You call as you walk back to your suitcase to pull out your PJ’s. But, before you could start changing, Chris pulled your towel open and admired your naked form. The love in his eyes, as he raked over your body was intoxicating.

“Maybe we could skip the movie?” He said pulling you close to him. He grabbed the back of your thighs and lifted you up to his waist. You let out a small, surprised yelp, but wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him.

You surprised him by grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. Tongues intertwine in a battle for dominance. You finally relent and enjoys the delicious assault on your mouth.

“If you don’t want to go any further, just let me know.” He said between kisses. Chris respected your decision to take everything slow, and he would never dream of rushing you. He walked back to the bed, and set you down.

You responded by grabbing his face and deepening the kiss. Chris moved his hands over your arms to your legs and back to your face. He gives you a little push that signals for you to lie back on the bed, as he kneels between your legs, scoring your luscious legs with love bites and kisses until he reaches the spot he was looking for.

He feels you tense as he gently removes your panties, “Last chance to tell me to stop.” he croons as he gently starts to rub her clit with the pad of his thumb.

“Please don’t stop.” You moan, lightly. You had been waiting for this moment, but you were far too scared to initiate it. And Chris was not one to try and pressure you into anything until you were ready.

You were already responding so much to his touch. When he replaces his thumb with his mouth, you think you might burst. You have never felt such exquisite pleasure in your life. The feeling is so much better in real life than anything you could have ever dreamed.

He licks your clit expertly. He knows all the right places to run his soft tongue over. Just a few short minutes after starting, you are shaking and on the verge of orgasm.

You reach down and grab a fist of his hair, forcing him to lick harder and faster. When your orgasm hits, it hits you hard and causes you to shake violently. He soaks up every second of it. Licking well after the orgasm started, making you call out his name in ecstasy.

He gently removes the rest of your clothes, exposing your breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth at a time and lavishing over them until they harden to peaks.

Chris lifts himself off of you and stares intently at you. “I will give you one more chance to tell me no. But, if you still say yes, I will take you in any way that I want, as many times as I want. Do you understand?”

“I want you, Chris. Do whatever you want with me.” You look intently at him. Your lust for him, barely contained. Chris stares at you with a smile on his face that makes your heart jump

“I just want you to focus on pleasure. Just relax, and let me take care of you.“ His kiss intense and full of passion. You are so lost in the feeling of his mouth on yours and the taste of yourself on his lips.

He walks around from one side of the bed to the other, staring at every curve of your body. He lingers on the curl between your thighs and decides he needs to taste you one more time. As he laps at you and gently bites at your sensitive clit, you try to that you are about to cum, but the words don’t make it out in time.

He looks down at your naked form in front of him. Fuck, you are so wet. He kisses his way you to your lips and captures you in another mind fracturing kiss. "Are you okay, baby?” He asks.

Your only response is to moan and grind yourself against him. You are so aroused at this point that it is almost painful. Chris moans into the crook of your neck before gripping himself and slowing pushing into you.

Part of you wants him to just push in as hard and as fast as he can, but the other part of you is savoring the slow torture. By the time he is fully seated in you, you are grateful that he went slow. My god, the man is huge. He pauses a moment, to let you adjust to the delightful intrusion.

“Are you okay?” He said after he noticed you squirming a bit.

“Yeah, I’m fine… You are just… bigger than I anticipated.” You say sheepishly.

Chris can’t help but laugh a little at the blush that rises to your cheeks. He begins to move and the feeling is almost indescribable. It may be cliche, but it feels like you two are made for each other. The rhythm Chris sets it perfect, just the right amount of passion and roughness.

You can feel yourself about to fall over the edge, and it seems that Chris can sense it, as he speeds up just a bit. He kisses you roughly and wraps his arms above your head as he drives into you, faster and harder with each pump.

“I’m so close, (Y/N).” He moans into your ear. Your name falling from his lips like a benediction. So soft and yet so full of longing that it is enough to send you over the edge. Clenching your inner muscles around him hard, as you call out his name.

He collapses on top of you, heavy - but not unpleasant. You both lay there for what feels like an eternity, both coming down from your highs. You idly run your fingernails up his back, causing him to shiver and laugh into your shoulder. After planting several kisses on your neck and collarbone, he looks at you in your (Y/E/C) eyes.

“I love you, (Y/N). More than I ever thought I could love another person.” He sighs rolling off of you. “I just wanted our first time together to be special. And I feel like I rushed it.”

You scoot over to him, straddling his lap and kissing him - hoping that the kiss shows him how much you love him.

“Chris, it was perfect. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect night.” You say as you push him back and wedge yourself in so that you are the little spoon. “I love you, too.”


	4. What Are The Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dating for over a year, you and Chris run into a road block of sorts. Will you be able to come back from it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write this. Life decided to kick me while I was already down. But, here it is, and I hope you like it!

The months flew by, and before you knew it, it was your one year anniversary. You can Chris had never been happier. Both of your careers were blooming, and you love life was nothing short of perfect.

Well, almost perfect. Though the two of you had never gotten into a full-blown argument, there were a couple of bumps here and there. The biggest one being Chris’s sex appeal. It seemed like every girl wanted to throw themselves at him. You never thought that you were the jealous type, and to an extent, you weren’t. But, there was always that voice inside that questions if you are good enough for him.

Over the last year, you had been doing a damn fine job of ignoring that voice, with the help of Chris, of course. Whenever you were together, he would make sure that you knew he loved you. He’d tell you all the time, he never seemed to stop touching you, and he’d constantly surprise you with new and innovative ways to show that he loved you. Even if it was something small, like playing your favorite music in the car instead of his.

Tonight was no exception. It was your one year anniversary, and he knew exactly how the night would play out. He had the day planned to a T! When you woke up and walked downstairs he was in your kitchen, making your favorite breakfast while listening to the playlist you made of all your favorite songs.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” He said when he heard you walk in. He was wearing your favorite outfit, tight khaki jeans, an even tighter white shirt and the cardigan you bought him for his birthday.

“Good morning, baby.” You laughed and wipe some flour off his forehead before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Smells amazing.” You commented before turning to set the table.

You sat down to eat, talking about your day yesterday, the interviews the two of you had done, and the movies you had coming up. You both were happy to have some time off to spend with each other. Chris seemed anxious, and you could tell why. But, it unnerved you that he kept checking his phone.

“Something wrong?” You asked around a bite of food.

“Hmm?” He seemed caught off guard, and nervous. “No, everything is fine. I gotta run though, babe.” He stood, put his dish in the washer, pecked you on the head and left.

Well, that was odd. He didn’t even say I love you, Chris always says I love you. You tried not to dwell on it and went about cleaning up the mess he left behind. God love, but the man uses every dish in the house when he cooks. You were just about to put the last dish away when your phone rang. The screen lit up, informing you that Zoe was calling. The two of you had become best friends while filming Star Trek.

“Hey, girl!” You answered brightly!

“Hey, Zach and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today. I’m thinking mani/pedi spa day!”

“Oh, my god that sounds amazing. When are you going?”

“About an hour or so. I’ll text you the address.”

“Perfect, I’ll see you then.” You hung up and went to get ready.

After a gloriously long, hot shower, you set about to get ready. You walked into the office to get a book to read while you were out and about when you saw Chris’s laptop open on his emails. You weren’t one to snoop, but the subject line caught your attention.

Can’t wait to see you.

Your heart dropped, and you couldn’t help but read the email.

Hey Chris,

I would love to talk to you more. Meet me for lunch at Perch on Hill Street at about 12:45. My treat :)

-Linda

Perch? That was your favorite restaurant. Why was he meeting some girl there for lunch? Maybe it’s about a new role or something, you tried to rationalize away. But, your heart sank. Was that why he was acting so weird?

You tried to push the thought from your mind, tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. Chris would never cheat on you. You know he loves you. But still…

You arrived at the spa and met up with Zoe and Zach, hugs and kisses on the cheek were exchanged, but Zach noticed you weren’t your normal chipper self.

“You okay?” He asked concern etched in his features.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. It’s just been a weird day.” You looked at your sandals.

“Well, let’s get this party started!” Zoe said, trying to brighten your mood and handing you a flute of champagne.

“Thanks!” You said with a smile, accepting the drink and raising a toast to your friends.

The spa day was amazing, and you did feel better. A fresh set of acrylic nails and a pedicure could do that for a girl like you. You looked over at Zoe who held her rumbling stomach.

“What? It’s almost one and I’m hungry. You two want to grab a bite?”

“Yeah! Perch is nearby and I know you love that place!” Zach said.

“I’ll get an Uber,” Zoe said, already calling one up before you could say anything.

The drive to Perch didn’t take very long, and you were seated outside almost immediately. You were trying to casually look around for Chris, who should be here by now. When you finally spotted him, your heart sank, he was sitting with a rather attractive woman who was in her mid-thirties and they were laughing and she grabbed his hand.

“I know that look, what’s wrong?” Zoe asked.

“Nothing.” You said and placed your order.

She let the topic drop, knowing you well enough to let it go. The three of you ate and talked, caught up with each other and were laughing at a story Zach was telling you when Zoe noticed Chris getting up to leave.

“Chris! What are you doing here?”

“Hey, guys. Hey, sweetie.” He kissed you on the cheek. “I was just having lunch with a friend. What are you three troublemakers up to?”

You wanted to kick him. Did he have no remorse? You just caught him eating with another woman. Zoe, Zach, and Chris chatted for a bit before Chris checked his watch and said he had to run. Kissing the top of your head as he left. The three of you hung around a little while longer before Zach checked his phone and told you that he and Zoe had to head out, saying they were due at the studio for some pre-production work on the new Star Trek.

“That’s weird,” Zach said, paying the bill and handing you a piece of paper that had your name on it. “We gotta run. See you later!”

You said your goodbyes and read the piece of paper. You noticed it was in Chris’s handwriting.

Aw, so you got my note! My plan is working perfectly. For our one year anniversary, I wanted to do something extra special. I know you love scavenger hunts, so prepare yourself for the best one ever!

Your task, should you choose to accept it is to go home, and find your favorite book. Your next clue is in there.

Love you,

-C

As luck would have it, you had that book with you. You opened the cover to find another note and read it while climbing into your Uber.

Congratulations! You found the next note! Your next clue is to find something blue where I hide my dirty clothes. The clue is attached to it.

-C

You drove home, still trying not to jump conclusions about the date you caught Chris on. But, it was still playing on your mind. ‘something blue where I hide my dirty clothes.’ Under the bed? You walked into the bed and look under it. Sure enough, there is a bright blue suitcase under there. You pull it out and grab the attached.

DO NOT OPEN THE SUITCASE! 

There will be a car coming to get you at 3. Be ready.

-C

What the fuck is this man up to?! You tried to call him, but it went straight to voicemail. You tried to call Zoe and Zach, but no one answered. You finally broke down and called his dad, Robert, but he said he hasn’t heard from Chris today, but whatever he was doing sounded like one hell of a surprise.

You waited around for the car to show up and went outside to meet the driver. He handed you an envelope and said that he was told to tell you not to open it until you got to the airport.

Airport?!

When you arrived, your assistant Elaina was there waiting for you. She smiled and walked up to you with a neck pillow and blanket in tow.

“El, what the hell is going on? Where am I going?”

“I promised Chris I wouldn’t tell you. So, I’m not saying anything. But, you are all checked in, I’ll take your bag. Your flight leaves in thirty minutes.” She grabbed your bag and walked to the desk to have it checked in.

You waved your goodbye and walked to the TSA queue. Fifteen minutes later, you were on a jet to who knows where. The stewardess handed you a tablet with a video queued up.

Hey, baby. By now you are probably wondering what the hell is going on, and who could blame you. But don’t worry, it’ll all make sense soon, I promise. The plane is stocked with all your favorites, so enjoy the flight. I love you so much and I’ll see you when you land.

-C

You don’t know how long you had been asleep for when the pilot announced that you were landing. It was too dark to make out where in the world you were currently. Once you got off the plane, you found out that you were in Dublin, Ireland. You had always dreamed of going to Ireland but hadn’t got yet, because you wanted it to be special. As you walked to the baggage claim you saw a man holding a sign with your name on it, with your blue suitcase next to him.

“Miss (Y/L/N)?” He said in a wonderfully lilting accent.

“Yep, that’s me.” You said with a smile. He handed you another note and a garment bag and directed you to his limo.

SURPRISE! You made it to Ireland, finally. Now, the drive should have handed you a bag. Get changed and I’ll see you soon.

-C

Changing in the back of a limo was a piece of cake for you now, the dress Chris had for you was amazing. It was a green, A-line cocktail dress that had a white to green ombre lace top, matching shoes and the cardigan he was wearing this morning. The drive took about 30 minutes before the driver knocked on the door to make sure you were dressed. When you opened and stepped out and saw Chris standing on the shore with a bouquet of your favorite flowers, and that million dollar smile.

You were hesitant, but walked over to him and hugged him. He sensed the uneasiness in your hug and pulled back to look at you.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you excited to be here? I planned this for months.” He said smiling down at you.

“Who was that women you were with? At Perch?” You couldn’t stop yourself from asking. “Why was she emailing you?”

Chris looked at you, confusion etched into his stupid, perfect face. “That was Linda, she’s an event planner. We were going over everything to make sure this went off without a hitch.”

Suddenly you felt so stupid. Of course! Chris couldn’t plan something this big all on his own, and not have you notice.

“Were you jealous?” He teased you. But then, his face suddenly turned serious. “(Y/N), I love you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I would never think about another woman when I have you waiting for me.”

“I know, I just.. I saw the email, and then you two were on a date. Well, I thought it was a date. I’m sorry, I love you, too. This is the best anniversary gift ever.”

“This isn’t the gift.” He said looking suddenly nervous. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, and your heart stopped. “The gift i-is me. Forever.” You could see the tears welling in his eyes as he looked at you before getting down on one knee.

“(Y/F/M), I love you more than I ever believed I could love another person. I wake up every day with a smile on my face from knowing that you love me, too. You make me a better man, and I can’t imagine not having you by my side. You are my best friend and the love of my life. Will you make my life complete by agreeing to mar-”

You cut him off by throwing yourself on him and kissing him with all the love you could muster.

“YES! Oh my god! Yes!!” You couldn’t contain the tears that freely flowed down your face. “I love you, too!”


	5. What Are The Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the surprise engagement in Ireland, the pair of you plan your dream wedding!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think this is the last chapter of this series. But, who knows. I May always add more.
> 
> If you have a request for a story, let me know!! :)

You woke up in wrapped in Chris’s arms, the Irish sun peeking through the curtains of the castle Chris had rented for a week. You couldn’t believe it, this man, this perfect, funny, handsome man just, not 24 hours ago, asked you to marry him. Suddenly, you were struck with a thought and shot straight up in bed.

“Who all knew that you had this planned?” You asked, not really expecting an answer.

“Everyone,” Chris mumbled sleepily, trying to pull you back into his arms. He wasn’t what one would describe as a morning person.

After Chris had FINALLY decided to get out of bed, he took you on a tour of Ireland. You went to Trinity College, walked around downtown Dublin, and ended the night in Temple Bar District and stopped into a quieter pub for dinner, before heading back to your rented room.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” He said, noticing your silent demeanor.

“I’m just taking it all in. I don’t know, I feel like this, it’s all too perfect. I’m kinda waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“It’s not going to, I promise.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you onto the dance floor, slowly swaying to the beat, pulling you close to him, and humming along with the music. Life couldn’t get any more perfect.

The months that followed your engagement, Chris was very active in the planning of your wedding. So much so, that you decided to let him plan the whole damn thing.

You had never seen him more excited about something that most men seemed to think was rather trivial. But, Chris relished it. He was excited when it came to cake testing, pick flowers, choosing a venue (which he still hasn’t told you) - the only thing he won’t get involved in is the dress.

“That’s is all you, baby!” He laughed when he dropped you off at the bridal shop. He kissed you goodbye and told you to have a good time with the girls.

You knew exactly what kind of dress you wanted, and you didn’t waste any time. It was a pale pink, tulle, and taffeta A-line. Flowy and pretty. Perfect for any kind of wedding. You walked out on to the runway so everyone could see you in the dress.

“Oh, my god! You look amazing” Zoe, your maid of honor, said thru her tears. Your parents and other bridesmaid chimed in agreement.

The day got closer and closer, and you and Chris had decided to keep the physical contact to a minimum. But, it was literally killing you! Every time you saw him, all you could think about was jumping that mans bones. He seemed to catch on because more than once he would grind against you while he was “sleeping”. He was messing with you, and you both knew it.

The big day finally arrived, you woke up to find a note taped to your bathroom mirror.

Good morning, baby. I can’t wait to see you walking down the aisle and to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. 

The girls should be here soon. I’ll see you at 10.

I love you so much,

-C

You took a quick shower and heard voices coming from downstairs. You put on your undergarments and headed down.

“There she is!” Zoe said, a little too chipper for 8 in the morning. You spent the next hour getting primped and ready, your hair was done in an elegant up-do, and your makeup was minimal and simple. After everything was done, you got into the limo and headed to the venue.

You had no idea what Chris had in store, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. You looked out your window and saw that you were near the ocean. You walked into a room just off the shore where your hair and make-up were giving the finishing touches. Your dad walked in and did everything he could to hold back the tears brimming his eyes. He was so happy to see you with a man as wonderful as Chris.

“I could not have parted with you, my (Y/N/N), to anyone less worthy.” Your father said bringing you into a hug. Before taking your hand and walking you toward the aisle.

The music sounded, and it was time. You looked down the aisle, and Chris had his back turned to you until Zach whispered something in his ear, and he turned to look at you. The very second he saw you, he lost his breath. Tears were streaming down his face by the time you reached him. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

And at that moment, the world seemed to stop, nothing mattered but you and Chris, and this kiss that would seal your bond of love forever.

 

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
